


Santa's Reward

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah goes to Slade to thank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18568) by gottaluvit123. 



Slipping away from the family gathering had been difficult, but she finally pleaded mission, and left the others to do their healing. Tracking the benefactor of their family was difficult enough; the more time that passed would make it even worse.

She knew a few of his aliases by now, and a quick search, on her own turned one up. He had not checked out through the front desk, but that did not mean he was there anymore. Still, it was her only viable lead.

It was a low rent motel, so she had the option of a fire escape and window, or the door. Being the cautious sort, she was soon on the fire escape, without having made a sound, peering in to see her quarry sitting alone, a drink in one hand, and a picture in the other. She doubted she could jimmy the window unheard, and settled for scratching lightly at it.

Slade's head came up, his senses jangled that anyone had made it so close without alerting him…then relaxed at knowing who it was. He should have expected her; he had learned in the course of fighting her over the years just what the Titan's first archer meant to her. He set his drink down, pocketed the photo, and walked to the window to open it. 

She stepped in, accepting his offered hand to pull herself over the window edge, and then used that contact to pull herself closer, pressing her lips to his silently. The taste of whisky on his lips and breath accented the raw masculinity that pulled at her every time they worked in close contact. It was that attraction that seemed to work in her favor when they crossed paths as adversaries, making him treat her as a student, teaching her how to be better even as he fought her without forgetting she was, ultimately, his enemy.

Feeling her initiate a kiss, knowing that whatever her intentions, they would not have much time, Slade let his hands slide down over her back, settling under the curves of her ass. When that response drew a small moan, and no tension, he lifted, and felt her wrap those strong legs around his waist. Now he took charge of the kiss, memories of their time together before flooding back to let him know just how to hold her, how to kiss her in ways that made her writhe against him. She was a chink in his armor of keeping people at a distance, much as Nightwing was, and he was her guilty secret.

When he broke the kiss, she pressed her lips to his throat, murmuring there. "Thank you." It was very soft, a shy sound as she admitted her debt to him, even as her body moved in other forms of gratitude. 

"Didn't do it for you," he growled as he walked her to the chair, sitting down in it with her straddling his lap.

"I know…but you made Lian happy." She opened the top of her winter costume, glad of the zipper, and watched as the man leaned in to kiss and bite the offered presents she unwrapped.

"I might have done it just to piss off Cheshire," he rumbled between sucking at her breasts, leaving harsh marks on her skin that made her moan.

"I don't care, either way…you saved my Boy-o." She arched back as his mouth found the underside of one breast, playing havoc with her ability to think.

"And this is payment?" Slade's one eye glittered dangerously, as he forced the costume off her arms, down around her waist.

"No, it's a thank you…and a late Christmas present," she told him softly, shifting out of his lap so she could finish removing the costume. Slade deliberately finished off his whisky before he stood to let his own clothes be removed. The way her nails traced down his bare back when they settled back in the chair was almost as good as the feel of her wet heat nestling against his already straining cock.

"Couldn't think of a better one from you, my little bird," he purred, moving slowly until he was deep inside her, and she was throwing her head back at the feel of him. Once he had sunk deep within her, she held him, before beginning to writhe sensuously along his shaft, setting a rhythm that showed she had allowed herself enough time to make the gift memorable.

It was definitely his best Christmas in several years.


End file.
